Ahnassi's Last Stand
by Killer D
Summary: Wandering through Pelagiad one day, Raja-Dee comes across a mysterious Khajiit who invites him to stay in her house. When he has to leave, she's less than willing to let him go. But when all hope seems lost, he returns.
1. Chapter I

      To make this chapter longer, I combined the first chapter with the second chapter. So now, chapter 2 is actually chapter 3. Just to clear up everything.

Disclaimer: _Morrowind_ is one of the best role-playing games I've ever played. Bethesda really did a great job with this one. Though I was mostly into the combat and action, I never really expected my character to have any real relationship with another character. Ahnassi, a Khajiit standing in the corner of the Halfway Tavern, compliments you on your "smooth moves" and eventually invites you into her house. But where does the relationship go from there? This is my interpretation of what I think happens.

      Raja-Dee is the name of my Argonian warrior. Killer D is the nickname given to him by Ahnassi. By the way, this is my first story, so give me a break for crying out loud. Hope you enjoy.

      _Their story begins 1 Frost Fall Day, three years after Killer D first met Ahnassi..._

      Ahnassi, pacing slowly back and forth, looked at the ebony long sword collecting dust on her fireplace mantle. Raja-Dee had given it to her as a gift nearly two and a half years ago, before he left to become the Nerevarine. She recalled his handsome face, his soft touch, and of course his smooth moves. In the days they had known each other, she had become accustomed to his relaxing presence. How he fought away guars and nix-hounds on the shores of Lake Kummu, and shielded her with his robes whenever it rained. He nearly sacrificed his life for her one time. And now it's been two and a half years.

      The door suddenly swung open. Thunder screamed loudly outside. And Killer D walked in. His face was smeared with cold blood, and his robes worn to shreds.

      "Ahnassi. . ." He whispered. His words pierced her soul as she ran into his arms.

      "Oh, Raja," she said through tears, feeling his blood seep under her fur. Her head rests against the cold ebony armor on his chest.

      "I did it, Ahnassi." Said Killer D. She looked directly into his eyes and smiled.

      "Ahnassi knew you would," she said, purring gently. Killer D groaned, pulling his cuirass off, and threw it on the ground with a loud thud. He unwrapped his fingers from Keening and slowly placed it on the long table. He took off Wraithguard and his left mail gauntlet. He un-strapped his greaves and let them fall to the floor with a clink. His travel-stained pants are shabby and frayed, and so his extravagant shirt. "You look terrible," she said, putting a paw on his chest. "Come downstairs and rest."

      "Sounds good to me," said Killer D as he staggered down the stairs. Ahnassi helped him into the bed and went upstairs to make a steaming-hot cup of marsh marrow tea. Killer D looked at the beautiful home around him, and sighed.

Killer D woke up to find Ahnassi stuffing his clothes into the closet. All of his shirts, robes, jewelry, and armor were scattered in closets and chests around the house.

      "Ahnassi," he muttered, not yet fully awake or fully healed.

      "Shhh." She said. "You have much more healing to do. Ahnassi has worked all night washing and putting away your dirty clothes. Ahnassi has paid the smith to fix your armor. Ask anything, and Ahnassi will provide." Killer D rested his head on the soft pillows.

      "Ahnassi, you didn't have to do this for me." He said.

      "Friends must share a care," replied Ahnassi as she rubbed his sore head. "And Ahnassi knows that Killer D is a good friend of Ahnassi."

      Killer D swung his legs from under the sheets and tried to stand, but ended up falling back down onto the mattress.

      "No," said Ahnassi. "You must rest. I will bring you what you need." She closed his eyelids with her fingers. He fell fast asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

      Two days later, Killer D opened his eyes to find Ahnassi sleeping silently next to him. He laid still for a few moments, then slowly crawled out of the bed. Judging by the chill in the air, it was almost 5 in the morning. He looked into the closet, and found an exquisite shirt, exquisite pants, and an exquisite blue robe. In an adjacent closet, he found his ebony armor. The moment he put his cuirass on, he groaned under its weight. It was three days since he's last worn such heavy armor. He slipped the ring of Azura on his finger and felt the load lifting.

      He crept to the other side of the room, looked back at Ahnassi, and noticed her staring at him with wide eyes.

      "Ahnassi," he whispered. She whimpered quietly, and tears began flowing down her cheeks.

      "Don't leave Ahnassi." She said. "Not again."

      "Ahnassi, I must." He replied. "It's my destiny."

      "Destiny brought you and Ahnassi together, and it's destiny that will keep us together."

      Killer D paused momentarily, then turned to the door.

      "You're not leaving," said Ahnassi as she ran in front of the door. "Ahnassi won't let you."

      He put his hand on her head and gently ran it over her fur. "Ahnassi, I love you. And I want to protect you. I want to make this world safer for you. That is why I must go. You have no reason to worry. I will visit as often as possible."

      "That's not enough for Ahnassi." She said. "I want to always be beside you."

      Killer D's eyes grew wide. That's the first time he's ever heard Ahnassi say "I". Nonetheless he grabbed Keening from the table and reached for the door. "I will be with you in spirit. When I gave you my long sword so many years ago, I gave you a part of me. That part of me will always be here with you, no matter what."

      Ahnassi drew back, her eyes flooded with sorrow. She knew Killer D was much more powerful than she was, and there's nothing she could do to stop him.

      As he opened the door and the sunlight poured in, he looked into her eyes.

      "Goodbye, Ahnassi." He said. Then he stepped over the threshold.

"No, Raja!" Cried Ahnassi. He didn't respond. Ahnassi, noticing Keening in his right hand, reached for it and snatched it right from Wraithguard. The blade shimmers and turns blood red. It burns her bone and flash boils her skin. She screams in pain and terror. Killer D turned immediately, noticing the smoke and running to her aid. He tore Keening from her hand and launched it somewhere to the depths of Lake Kummu.

"Ahnassi!" He screamed, watching the Khajiit fall onto her knees in agony. His eyes swelled with tears as he stood there helplessly. He tried to recite a spell of healing, but it did nothing for the suffering Ahnassi. Bystanders, including Imperial Guards, ran to the scene but did nothing. Ahnassi's struggles slowed, and eventually stopped, as her body fell limp and her eyes glazed over.

      Killer D stared at the dead Khajiit in his arms and all around him grew quiet except for his raspy breathing. The beautiful songs of the birds died. The trees' rustling leaves became silent. The footsteps of nearby Imperial guards were hushed. The serenades of fallen angels echoed loudly in his ears. The veins in his head pounded with cold blood. He no longer knew where he is or why.

      "Ahnassi. . ." he tried to say. It came out as confused mumble. Killer D cried in public, an act that would normally disgrace any outlander in Morrowind. Not even the Dunmer were moved with pity when they saw the sight. The only spoken words Killer D heard were that of a female Dumner who happened to come upon the scene.

      "Humph. Annoying outlanders. Why couldn't you go with her and leave us alone?"

      Killer D could feel his soul shatter. Everything meant nothing now. The words of a dreamer repeated through his head.

_      "All is dark. All is silence. The road goes straight without turning. Now let there be an end to all things."_


	2. Chapter II

     Nibani Maesa, with a worried look on her face, rushed into the yurt of Sul-Matuul, the Urshilaku Ashkan.

     "Sul-Matuul!" She cried. He turned to her with a stern look on his face. "I feel Dagoth Ur's power fading. The blight is gone from Morrowind. The Nerevarine has done it. We have held in our faith, and the gods have rewarded us."

     Sul-Matuul took a moment to digest the information. "Yes, indeed Dagoth Ur's power is fading and the Nerevarine's power is growing. But I sense a disturbance in this flow. Though the Nerevarine's arms and legs surely continue to become stronger, his spirit is afflicted with a disease that cannot be healed. His heart is shattered and hangs low with an unmatched sorrow. He comes seeking help." Sul-Matuul turned to Nibani Maesa. "He comes seeking the wise woman of the Urshilaku."

     The door to the yurt swung open and standing there was Raja with Ahnassi, cold and lifeless in his arms. The dust storm outside blew dirt and debris into the Ashlander's eyes, but they stood unmoving.

     "Nerevarine," said Nibani Maesa, glancing quickly at Sul-Matuul in shock. Raja gently placed Ahnassi on the ground, and bowed his head.

     "It's an honor to once more be in the presence of the Urshilaku," he says with tears in his eyes.

     "Lift your head." Demanded the Ashkan. "You bow to no one, Nerevar. You are cursed. That is why you are being so humble."

     Raja stood as the wise woman and the Ashkan bowed to him.

     "What is this body, Nerevarine?" Asked Nibani.

     "Ahnassi the Khajiit," he replied, stuttering. "I love her, and I'll do anything to bring her back."

     Nibani looked at him with pitying eyes, and felt her own eyes begin to swell with tears. She looked to the Ashkan, who was standing as solid as stone and looking on the sight. She then looked back to Raja who was now crying over the body of Ahnassi.

     "I cannot bring her to life," she said, "but I know one who can. Her name is Millie Hausen. You may find her either in Molag Mar or in the former bandit cave Aharnabi, just south of the Shrine of Azura. Talk to her, and tell her I sent you." She put a hand on his shoulder. "We wish the best of luck to you, Nerevarine."

     Raja formed a smile at the wise woman, and then prepared to leave. Suddenly Sul-Matuul cried, "Wait." Raja turned with a bit of impatience in his glance, but the Ashkan's solid stare forced him to stay.

     "You must know the consequences of what you're about to do." He said. Raja paused for a moment.

     "Thanks, but no thanks," said Raja, as he picked up Ahnassi in his arms.

     "Listen to me," yelled Sul-Matuul.

     "I know the consequences," said Raja. "And I am ready to risk them for Ahnassi."

     "You know nothing!" Replied the Ashkan. Raja froze. "I cannot believe how inept the Nerevarine is. If you go through with this plan, you will kill yourself."

     "Then I will be extra careful," he said. Sul-Matuul sighed.

     "You, Raja-Dee, are Nerevar reborn, a hero foretold throughout generations. Your immense power makes you nearly immortal over the living. You are immune to disease, be it common or blight. The pangs of poison are nothing matched to your endurance. You are resistant to magic and fatigue." He paused momentarily. "But you are also immune to the natural aging that tears at our flesh from the second of conception. You know this and I know this.

     "When you bring back the life of your loved one, you and she will dwell in blissful ecstasy for several years. But her time will come, Nerevarine, and she will perish. It is the reality of nature, the cruel laws of fate that tear us all apart. And it is inevitable."

     "No," Raja muttered.

     "Yes," replied the Ashkan. "She _will_ die, Nerevar, and in your heart, you will be lonely. You will roam the plains of Vvardenfell with tears stinging your eyes as you look west towards the distant sunset. Your affliction with drag you along the dirtiest paths of Red Mountain until a roustabout's sword pierces your skin and guars tear at your flesh. And all will be lost. This is the reality we all must face sooner or later, and is one we cannot avoid. It is the way of the gods, Nerevar. And we can do nothing to change it."

     Water flooded in Raja's eyes.

     "So what are you going to do, Nerevar?" Asked the Ashkan. Raja couldn't respond. "There are many options open to you," said the Ashkan. "Leave her with us, and we will give her the most honorable burial the gods can offer. Bring her to Vivec for a blessing before her body perishes. Or revive her and be momentarily satisfied, only to live in sorrow for eternity. The choice is yours, Nerevarine."

     Raja doesn't hesitate picking up Ahnassi. "I will bring her to Aharnabi," he said, "even if I die on the way there." Nibani Maesa put a hand on his shoulder.

     "Best of luck to you, Nerevarine. Through blight and sandstorm, the Urshilaku will always be with you." From her robe, she took out a glowing green ring. "Here is the ring of the Urshilaku. Let its power fortify your speed so your journey will be swift and smooth. I believe you are now strong enough to wield its power."

     Raja put on the ring and felt the energy engulfing the muscles in his legs. "Thank you," he said, bowing.

     "Nerevarine," said the Ashkan. Raja raised his head. "Return to me when you have completed your mission. Raja nodded and opened the door, using his robe to protect Ahnassi from the sand storm. Before they disappeared from view, Nibani Maesa whispered a prayer.


	3. Chapter III

     Ask any Dunmer or outlander of the latest rumors in Vvardenfell, and they'll tell you the story of an Argonian who single-handedly weathered the blight of Red Mountain and destroyed the evil god Dagoth Ur. They'll tell you how he returned without celebration to Pelagiad, to Ahnassi the Khajiit. He had a parade and a great feast waiting for him in the city of Balmora, but he had one important stop to make. Ask any living soul in Vvardenfell, and they'll tell you.

     The winds tore at the slopes of Red Mountain, spewing dust into Raja's face. With his left arm he slung Ahnassi over his shoulder and blocked his face with his right. A cliff racer rushed down to the scene and stabbed the back of his cuirass with its slender, long, deadly tail. Raja drew out his silver long sword and made short work of the bird.

     "Don't worry Ahnassi." He said, sobbing. "Almost halfway there."

     The winds picked up their speed and howled at Raja. Many times he almost fell backwards and rolled back down to the beginnings of the slopes, but the ring of Azura gave him strength. Within an hour he had reached the summit of Red Mountain, and looked down upon the ancient Dwemer ruin of Dagoth Ur.

     "See that?" He said to Ahnassi. Of course, she didn't respond. "That's where the big showdown with Dagoth Ur took place. Someday soon, when all of Morrowind is good again, we will come back here."

     Raja slowly made his way down the slopes when his foot lost traction on a loose rock. The rock shot out from under him, along with others. He hugged Ahnassi as tight as he could and rolled down the slope, trying as hard as possible to get his balance. Sharp rocks tore at his skin and as he bounced, one lodged itself into his arm. Items began falling from his body and out of his knapsack and clanked against the rocks. Arrows, bolts, swords, lock picks, keys, and all the like tumbled down the mountainside. Near the slope's end, Raja felt a sharp pain at his stomach, but it quickly faded. He felt his fingers slipping from Ahnassi, and then his arms flew wildly out of control. Seconds later, the rockslide came to an end, and all was silent. 

As the dust cleared, he opened his eyes to a pool of red blood. His blood. Ahnassi had landed several feet away.

"Ahnassi!" Cried Raja. He found an arrow in his stomach, tore it out, and then crawled over to Ahnassi's body. There was now a massive hole in it, clean from her stomach to her back. Blood cascaded from the wound like a waterfall in slow motion.

"Ahnassi, no." He says. "I can't go on without you." He grabs her smoldered hand. "Remember when I said I'd be with you in spirit? I meant it. If I go to the farthest reaches of Tamriel, I will never leave your side. You're what gives me energy. You're what gives me hope. When I walk through even the darkest caves, I know nothing can hurt me, because you're there to encourage me." He puts his mouth to her ear. "I fear nothing when you are with me." He stands sharply, and picks Ahnassi up in his arms. "And that is why I will continue to Aharnabi. You will be cured by Millie Hausen."

He continued with Ahnassi into the region of the Grazelands. A cliff racer soared majestically under the glare of the sun. It spotted the Argonian carrying the Khajiit and swooped down. Raja looked up at the incoming cliff racer. 

"I don't need any weapons. I have you beside me, Ahnassi." And he broke into a sprint; the cliff racer following closely behind. As he raced over the grass and whickwheat, he can feel the power of Azura and the Urshilaku pumping adrenaline throughout his body. The agile cliff racer dodged large boulders and dove under branches. As Raja made his way over a hill, a hungry guar decided to join the chase and followed them closely. Raja's fatigue grew low and his pace began to slow.

"I won't give up," he reassured Ahnassi. "On Almsivi, I won't give up."****

***-*-*-*-*-***

      Millie Hausen prepared to leave her home in Aharnabi when all of a sudden the door swung open with a loud creak. Raja wiped a smear of blood from a cut on his forehead. A cliff racer screeched outside and an alit roared. Loud scratches from an animal's claws were heard on the doorframe. Millie Hausen gasped at the site and fell onto her knees.

     "E-e-excuse me sera. I am but a lonely woman. My name is Millie Hausen. May I do anything to help you?"

     "A good friend of mine died," said Raja, as he gently dropped Ahnassi onto the ground. "A sacred weapon took her life, and I wish to bring her back. I spoke with the wise woman of the Urshilaku, and she said that you would be the one who could help."

     "Do you have the sacred weapon?"

     Raja froze. He remembered throwing the weapon into Lake Kummu. "No. I don't."

     Millie's eyes grew heavy with sorrow. "I-I am sorry, sera."

     "No." Said Raja. The tone in his voice was heavy and dreadful. "Please don't say that to me. There must be a way to bring her back."

     "There may be," said Millie. "Right now I don't have nearly the amount of magicka to bring this Khajiit back to life. But bring me an exclusive potion that fortifies magicka, and I'll see what I can do. You may be able to pick up a potion in Molag Mar, but I wouldn't know for sure."

     "Thank you, mehra," said Raja.

     "Leave the body here, and I will wait with her." Said Millie.

*-*-*-*-*-*

     Raja returned many days later.

     "I had to travel to Vivec," he said, gasping for breath. "I came back as fast as I could."

     "Your devotion is great, so I will try my best." Said Millie as she chugs the potion. Abstract blue sprites dance around her, feeding her strength and magicka. "Stand back," she said, as she grabbed each of Ahnassi's hands. She closed her eyes and uttered an incantation. The torches in the cave went out simultaneously, and a circle of light formed on the ground around Ahnassi's body. The ground rumbled, and rocks fell from the ceiling. Raja lost his balance and fell to the ground in awe.

     Millie's voice grew louder and more forceful. She pulled back on Ahnassi's arms, making the corpse slowly rise. When Ahnassi's body was completely off the floor, Millie lets go, and Ahnassi was standing completely upright. By herself.

     She moaned in agony, falling to the ground and clutching the gash in her side. Millie quickly recited a spell that instantly closed all wounds in the Khajiit's body. Ahnassi glanced around the cave, trying to catch her bearings, and then caught sight of Raja. She rushed towards him and threw her arms around him as he does the same.

     "Raja, what has Ahnassi done?" She asked, after many tear drops streamed down their cheeks. Raja paused and wiped the tears from her face.

         "Ahnassi, you've made me the happiest Argonian on the face of Tamriel."


End file.
